


日本語訳：安息日 - Day of Rest by orphan_account

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: クロウリーには息抜きが必要だった。それも非常に限定的な方法で。やがてそれは、アジラフェールの習慣となる。





	日本語訳：安息日 - Day of Rest by orphan_account

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day of Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470156) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> この作品はorphan_account様の「Day of Rest」を日本語訳したものです。心理描写はごく控えめでありながら、不思議と沁み渡る情感があります。性描写ありのアジクロ。翻訳を快諾してくださったorphan_account様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you orphan_account, for allowing me to translate this beautiful, subtle yet emotional story into Japanese!

 

 

クロウリーは土曜にやってくる。

具体的に言うと、土曜の夜だ。たいていはワインを持参するか、消えても惜しまれないと分かっている場所から召喚する。そして何が起ころうとそれは新鮮で、必然と同じくらい偶然で、思いもよらなかった不可思議な出来事であるかのような、そんな空気を漂わせる。

ひょっとしたらそんな夜には、できるだけ長く仮面をかぶり続けた方が互いのためにはいいのかもしれない ― クロウリーにとってその方がやりやすいのであれば、アジラフェールは喜んでそれを習慣とするだろう。

「白？」突き出されたボトルを受け取りながら、アジラフェールが言う。「まるで週半ばのようだね…」

クロウリーは返事の代わりに曖昧な音を発し、指をぱちんと鳴らして焼いたガーリックトーストとトマトの入った段ボール箱を開け、ハーブの香りと湯気のような温もりをあたりに充満させた。「いつかの週に飲んだ、ありていに言ってゴムみたいなあのボルドーじゃなきゃ何でもいいだろ」

先週だ。彼は先週のことを言っている。

アジラフェールはコルクの栓を開けると、何百回と見たどちらかというと新作寄りの映画を見るため、テレビの前に腰を落ち着かせる。今回は『雨に唄えば』だ。アジラフェールは昔からジーン・ケリーが好きだった。クロウリーは楽しんでいないと言い張るが、『ブロードウェイ・メロディー』の途中（そしてボトル4本目あたり）から口の片側が笑みの形に持ち上がり、暗色に邪魔されることなくテクニカラーを見るためにサングラスをずり下げるのだ。

「彼女に会ったことがある、一度」と、彼はシド・チャリシーの方に頷いてみせる。「一瞬な」

「へえ？」アジラフェールは視線をやり、フンと鼻白む準備をした。

「口を挟むのもやっとで、何もできなかった」と、クロウリーは鼻を鳴らす。「興奮したミーハーな若い男女の群れに肘で押しのけられたね。肋骨のどこを狙えばいいか正確に把握してる興奮したフラミンゴの群れに攻撃されてるみたいだったぜ。そこまでする価値はないだろ。そもそもおれの考えついたことなんか、当時のハリウッドがやってることの足元にも及ばなかった」彼はグラスを一気に煽った。「哀れ、ジュディ・ガーランド」

アジラフェールは悲しげに微笑み、ボトルの残りをクロウリーのグラスに注いだ。

映画が終わり、ボトルが空になると、ふたりは二階に上がっていく。

初めての時、アジラフェールはなぜ自分の袖をクロウリーが掴んでいるのか聞かなかった。優しくではあるが、なぜ彼を二階に引っ張っていくのかも。なぜアジラフェールの埃っぽい、ほとんど使われたことのない寝室にふたりで入って行くのかも。

クロウリーが立ち止まり、手を離し、自分のシャツのボタンを外し始めてから、ようやくアジラフェールの頭が追いついた。そしてその場でくぎ付けになったように立ちつくし、ボタンが外れるたび露わになっていく悪魔の肌を眺めていた。

クロウリーはずっと表情を変えなかった ― どこか有無を言わせないその無表情さに、アジラフェールの心臓は早鐘を打ち、腕には一斉に鳥肌が立った。クロウリーはアジラエフェールの腕をつかむと自分の方へ引き寄せたが、唇が触れるすんでのところで動きを止めた。

アジラフェールがその動きを補完する。そうやって続きをすると天使が決意したこと、友を強要もそそのかしもしていないことに対するクロウリーの安堵が唇ごしに伝わってくる。だが実のところ、アジラフェールがやらないでいられるわけがなかったのだ。今も、これからだって。

というわけで今夜、ドンとキャシーがハッピーエンドに落ち着くと、二つの幽玄（一つは確かにオカルトだが）は自らの意思で、互いに相手を引きずることなく、だが時計の針のように規則正しくまったく同時に、二階へ上がっていった。

激情まかせに互いの服を剥ぎ取ることはしない。そして最初の晩と違い、まずアジラフェールの方からクロウリーに近付いていく。彼は悪魔の上着を脱がせると椅子の上に丁寧にかけ、それから一つずつ、機械で縁どりされたボタン穴にプラスチック製の円盤を通していき、クロウリーの腕からやすやすとシャツを剥ぎ取って、素早くたためるようにした。

クロウリーはサングラスを外すと、指の一振りでそれをベッド脇のテーブルに放った。そして、天使の目を正面から見据えた。

他の晩と同じように、アジラフェールはいつもその視線ひとつで肉体が消失しそうな心地になる。クロウリーの肉眼だけではない ― その眼の、その行為の無防備さのせいだ。アジラフェールに対して何かを ― 恐怖や嫌悪で萎縮しないことを、彼は欲している。

そんなことありえないのに。

アジラフェールが自分で認めるよりも前から、心の奥底ではこうなることを願っていたのに。

キスをする。

そしてクロウリーが蕩ける。

常にセックスするわけではない。毎回こうなるとは限らない。時々、クロウリーは自分が綿菓子になったような感覚になる。少しでも乱暴に扱われれば、壊れるかひび割れるかバラバラになってしまいそうな。そういった夜はベッドカバーの下で静かに抱き合うか、羽毛布団の中で互いの皮膚の温もりに包まれて、とりとめもないことを囁くのだ。

今夜は、そういう日ではなかった。

いつの間にかズボンや靴は脱がされていたが、翌朝には長椅子に丁寧に畳まれていることだろう。仰向けになったクロウリーは、今も泣く能力があったらそうしそうなほどに、琥珀色の瞳が濡れている。彼が天井をじっと見つめる間、その額から下のあらゆるところに ― まつ毛、こめかみ、鋭利な頬骨、顎、首筋、両鎖骨の窪み、喉元の二つの突起に、アジラフェールは口づける。

クロウリーの身体から、ゆっくりと強張りが解けていく。

強張りか、恐怖か、この一週間ずっと彼に憑りついていた名前のない何か…それがゆっくりと消えていく。肩の力が抜ける。呼吸が安定する。

アジラフェールはキスに加え、指先で引っ掻き始める。クロウリーの胸を、乳首を、ほとんど鱗のような乾いた皮ふのある上腕を、彼の爪が優しく引っ掻いていく。アジラフェールの指がより深く、脇腹から太腿の付け根へと下りていくにつれて、クロウリーは小さな悲鳴を上げる。爪の下で毛が一本一本弾かれるたび、クロウリーの興奮は増して、アジラフェールは薄氷の上でスケートをしているような心地になる。

最後にふたり同時に果てるのはたやすいことだった。初めからそうだ。痛みをともなったことは一度もない。クロウリーは恥じらいを見せていたことも僅かにあったが ― アジラフェールは存在して以来恥じらいを感じたことは一度もない ―　それすら、今や無くなった。最初の晩、アジラフェールはとても怖かった。クロウリーを傷付けはしないか、間違ったことをしでかさないか、悪魔が欲しいものを ― いや、必要としているものを ― 与えられないのではないか、と。

だがやがてはっきりした。

クロウリーがアジラフェールから必要としていたのは、解放だ。そして彼の代わりに「する」側になること、能動的に行動を取ってあげることだった。クロウリーは自分が操り手でない体験をしたかった。6000年を経て、彼はあまりに、あまりにくたびれ果てていた。

だから、アジラフェールの取る方法は優しさではない。

引っ掻き傷ができる。髪は引っ張られる。具現化した羽根は骨が折れそうなほど強く掴まれ、人間の身体ならバラバラになりかねないほどの強さで、アジラフェールはされるがままのクロウリーの身体に押し入る。

シーツに血が滴り落ちる。

終わると、彼らは眠りにつく。ふたりで。

アジラフェールは当然ながら早起きをして、できるだけじっと（つまりほぼ微動だにしない）横になり、クロウリーを休ませる。悪魔が手荒い真似をされたとわかる唯一の目印は、逆立った髪の毛だ。ひっかき傷も痣もなく、羽根もない。アジラフェールの羽根は残ったままだが。

アジラフェールはそれでクロウリーを覆う。身体が余っているなら、その分だけ抱擁を。

そしてクロウリーが目を覚ますと、アジラフェールは再び彼にキスをする。前よりも優しく。手荒く扱う時間は終わって、今のクロウリーは世話をする必要があるからだ。天使はまどろむ悪魔の上にベッドカバーをかけ、浴槽を呼び寄せる。泡を期待しているので泡が立ち、ちょうどいい湯加減を期待しているのでそうなる。

クロウリーは自分で歩いて浴槽に向かう ― 言われる前に彼は動き、前の晩自分を抱きしめさせたアジラフェールの腕を解く。

アジラフェールは彼の髪を洗ってやる。

「こうしていると、あいつが7日目に休息した理由もわかるな」とクロウリーは吐息をつき、髪についた泡を落としてもらう。

「その手の休息とはややかけ離れているかもしれないけど、でも…」アジラフェールは浴槽の端に沿って移動する。彼の羽根は今や消え、悪魔と同じ状態だ。「でも、そうだね。誰にだって休息は必要だ。あるいは、わたしの知るところでは、えっと、解きほぐす必要が」

クロウリーは泡の上に指で形をなぞる。アジラフェールがロマンチストだったなら、それはハート形だと考えていたかもしれない。

そんな考えを持たないようにしているけれど。

お湯を全て抜くと、ふたりは寝室に戻る。再びセックスをする時もある。そんな時はもっとゆっくりと、大抵はクロウリーが上になり、アジラフェールにまたがって、刻一刻とあのいたずらめいた笑みを取り戻していく。まるで、悪魔が泣き、血を流し、いいようにされた前の晩の出来事が…無かったかのように。

だが今日は違う。

クロウリーは無意識に服を着て、手で服の皺を伸ばし、鏡に映った自分の姿をちらりと見た。

そうして初めて、サングラスが定位置に戻される。

「じゃあな、天使様」と彼は言い、薄ら笑いを浮かべて指の銃でアジラフェールを撃つ仕草をしてから、部屋を出ていく。

アジラフェールはそれを見届けると、ベントレーに乗り込んだクロウリーがゆうに一分経ってから、ようやくエンジンをかけて走り去るのを見ていた。

天使はベッドに戻り、白いコットン生地に散った濃い赤茶色の筋を指で辿る。

シーツは土曜の朝に替えよう。

 

 


End file.
